


at the devil's door

by cryystal_m00n



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Begging, Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the life he's living, jongdae muses, is totally different from what he imagined. never in a million years, did he think he'd be so close to the enemy, let alone postcoital cuddle with it.





	at the devil's door

**Author's Note:**

> all of this happened bc of baek's teasers. i was drunk when i started it, i was drunk when i wrote the middle and sleep deprived near the end  
> also!! i know nothing abt catholicism but i didnt want to make jongdae an orthodox priest so yeet  
> enjoy, my dudes, dudettes and nonbinary friends

jongdae sits in the confessional, listening to the woman sob about her sins. really, jongdae doesn’t care that she missed a prayer and that now she was going to hell. he really doesn’t give a single  _ damn. _

“my child, you did nothing wrong,” he says, voice as calm as whenever he has to be the wise one in the crowd. “god does not hate you now, child, for he is unable to hate his own daughters and sons and children.”

he’s not ready to tell his church that he doesn’t think trans people are made by satan. not even a little bit ready to face their judgment and close-minded opinions. 

his church wasn’t always like this. long ago, when he was a simple child, it was beautiful, a place for everyone who wants to confide in god. the old priest didn’t judge the people that stepped inside, but greeted them with open arms and words of reassurance. father shin was the sole reason jongdae wanted to be a priest too. he made it seem like it was all about helping others become better, helping them in times of despair. 

but now, at almost thirty years of age, he knows better. he knows that, behind the scenes, even religion is corrupted. he has seen dozens of priests steal from the poor, go against god’s word and harm others. he knows that at the end of the day, even the priests, the ones people look up to and see them as god’s messengers are just plain pieces of shit with no morals whatsoever. 

“and then i said, father, i’m too old to do this shit again. yet here i am, back on earth,” a voice, not the woman’s crying one, but a more obnoxious one, says. it takes a moment for jongdae’s brain to register that it’s not the woman, but when he does, he all but hisses at the… person. 

“baekhyun, for fuck’s sake, what are you doing here?” 

“now, now, father kim, is this how you should talk in his house? after all, the  _ almighty  _ god doesn’t condone cursing  _ or  _ using his enemy’s name,” baekhyun laughs, tapping on the little window three times, to let him know they are alone. 

“did you kill her, demon?” jongdae sounds horrified, he knows he does, but he can’t risk having to bury another body just because baekhyun is bored and thinks that humans are his toys. 

baekhyun gasps, appearing in front of the priest’s body. he’s crouching so that their faces are mere centimeters apart. “would i ever kill an  _ innocent,  _ little human for no reason, father?” when jongdae just quirks an eyebrow in answer, baekhyun rolls his eyes, “she’s somewhere home, unconscious.”

jongdae’s eyes widen, but the demon is quick to cut him off, “what?! would you rather i killed that woman? come on, dae, you’re giving me mixed signals here.” baekhyun pouts, just the slightest bit, before his eyes flash black. 

jongdae knows this look  _ way  _ too well. 

“let me make it up to you,  _ angel _ .”

_ fuck,  _ if that doesn’t send a shiver down jongdae’s spine. he’s ready to give into temptation, as he always is when it comes to demon. he’s not even sure when it all started, if he’s being honest. 

“we’re in a  _ church _ , baekhyun. we can’t do anything here,” he hisses under his breath, poking baekhyun’s chest with his forefinger to push him away. if the demon is too close, it would be harder to resist. 

“wrong, sweetheart, we’re in a confessional right now. a bit tight, if you ask me, but you know i like it when it’s  _ tighter, _ ” baekhyun smirks, leaning in until his lips barely brush jongdae’s. “so? may i?”

jongdae kisses him before he can stop himself, pulling on baekhyun’s clothes to bring him closer. it’s uncomfortable and so,  _ so  _ morally wrong to have sex in a church, let alone with a  _ demon,  _ but jongdae can’t push back this carnal desire. he wants baekhyun,  _ needs  _ the demon close as if the world might end if he’s even just a touch away. 

“needy human. you can’t even control yourself around me, huh,” baekhyun smiles against his lips, a cruel one, as the words spill out of his mouth. they’re devoid of venom, but just the thought of having the demon use him makes jongdae moan and rut against him. 

he feels dirty, powerless,  _ sinful _ , as he all but humps baekhyun’s legs. 

baekhyun chuckles, even that sounding dark, before jongdae finds himself on top of him, the demon looking up from his jongdae’s seat. his eyes are full of lust, but despite that, his gentle hands are careful so that the human is seated comfortably. after all, the cubicle is almost large enough for jongdae, let alone for him sitting in a demon’s lap. 

“go on, angel, hump my leg like the needy slut you are,” the lewd words go straight to jongdae’s hardening cock, moans slipping out through the fist that he had stuffed in his mouth. he can’t risk people hear him, or, god forbid,  _ see  _ him like this. 

jongdae’s hips move faster on their own, not listening to the small voice inside jongdae’s head that tells them to  _ stop _ . he knows that deep down, he doesn’t want to stop. he wants to go as far as possible, as far as baekhyun will allow him. 

fingers squeeze his hips with an inhuman force, making jongdae’s uncoordinated movements come to a sudden halt. the whine that comes out of him makes jongdae blush, the redness going down under the clerical collar of his already dirty cassock. 

“my, my, already so hard for me, slut? bet you’d let anyone go down on you, huh?” baekhyun says, voice deep, right against his ear as his hand scratches down under his robe. jongdae has no idea when the demon managed to slip it inside, but he’s not complaining as the coldness of it feeling  _ godly  _ against his hot skin. 

“please,” jongdae whines, moving his hips in a futile attempt to make baekhyun do  _ something _ . 

the demon just chuckles as he lets his hand wrap around his clothed cock, squeezing it harshly, before slapping it. “such a responsive little thing, what if i kept doing this, hm? would you be a good whore and cum just from me slapping your pathetic tiny cock?”

the human is reduced to a simple, whining mess, brain already somewhere far away, unable to produce any comprehensive thought. just as he tries to to buckle his hips again, baekhyun surprises him with another slap, this time sharper and rougher than the one before. 

“tell me what you want, honey. do you want me to fuck you?” baekhyun’s finger slips under the waistband of his jeans, pulling the pants down in a swift move. the demon is even faster too pull his boxers down. 

without the layers covering his cock, jongdae is now free to try and chase the demon’s touch. baekhyun, however, only tsks, wrapping his hand around jongdae’s dick almost in disgust. the human knows the silver haired demon likes it just as much as him, that he gets his own pleasure from the sounds and tremulous moves jongdae’s body lets out. 

“you want me to make you cum?” baekhyun asks, dragging his hand painfully slow up and down. as jongdae finally accomplishes to nod, the demon’s hand stops once more. “then beg, be the slut i know you are and  _ beg  _ to cum.”

“please, please,  _ please _ let me cum, baek, sir, my  _ god,  _ please, i will do  _ anything,  _ just make me c--” the hand around his cock moves faster, so fast jongdae swears he can feel bruises forming on it. if he wasn’t into it before, he sure is now. 

words and drool from between his lips, running down his chin, before baekhyun can swallow them all. his devilishly long tongue wipes it off, tears, drool, sweat, baekhyun doesn’t care. it’s disgusting, how the feeling of the hot, almost scaly organ can push jongdae over the edge. 

“you’re such a good whore, aren’t you, jongdae? you’re my good hole, my human fucktoy, mine, mine, _ mine, _ ” the demon chants, hand working in time with his own hips. jongdae can feel his dick slip between his cheeks--  _ when did he get naked? _ \--never forceful enough to push inside. they both knew how long it took the human to heal after they let themselves be carried away. not even baekhyun’s demonic miracles made it better. 

it only takes a few more pumps, a few more seconds of baekhyun’s calloused hands on him, for jongdae to reach his climax, the demon’s perfect,  _ divine  _ hand now covered in jongdae’s cum. 

despite the euphoria flowing through his body, jongdae can’t stop the feeling of disappointment that shadows it all when he realizes the demon didn’t get to finish. but, because of that, he knows they’re nowhere near done.

a few more strokes and the priest is back to feeling like he’s on cloud nine, even if the nagging voice in his head tells him to look out for the fallen angel behind him, the now tainted demon that is coming to drag him down as well. he can’t listen to it, not when baekhyun’s lips find his in a soft, gentle, almost  _ loving  _ kiss. 

it makes jongdae forget just what baekhyun truly is. it makes him forget what he just did. how, despite judging the ones around him for being corrupted, he is the most  _ deceitful _ among them.

“you did perfect, my love,” baekhyun whispers against his lips, his voice full of praise and adoration. 

jongdae wants to push him away and pretend nothing happened, put the blame on the demon and his ability to seduce any living being. but not even he can deny the way his heart beats faster when he feels baekhyun’s deft hands clean him with a piece of cloth he doesn’t recognize; the demon’s speed taking over as he pulls his clothes back on, fixing every imperfection in only seconds. 

after he’s clean and dressed again, they stay embraced, the demon still brushing unknown patterns on his back. 

“father kim? is everything ok?” a worried voice which jongdae can place as belonging to one of the other priests, a just as dishonest and dirty park chanyeol, asks. 

“yes, father park,” baekhyun smirks against his neck, kissing him right on top of his pulse point before cruelly biting down, “just praying, i’m  _ perfect. _ ” the sound turns into a moan; a moan which, yet again, baekhyun just swallows as if it’s his last meal on this dying earth. 

after a few more questions, just as worried as before, chanyeol finally decides to leave, leaving behind, still hidden in the confessional, a flustered jongdae and a smug looking baekhyun. 

the human pushes baekhyun, wishing to stand up, only to be pulled back down, chest flushed against the demon’s. “one more kiss, my precious human,” he says, doing just that. 

even if jongdae rolls his eyes, he still smiles against baekhyun’s lips, “thank you, my  _ god. _ ” 

baekhyun growls. after all, two can play this game.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
